A server farm is a group of computer servers that are typically maintained and managed by an enterprise. Many different components and combinations of components can be clustered and management can be a difficult problem.
A server farm may include one or more diskless servers that become operational via a bootstrap protocol that is used by a network client to automatically obtain an Internet Protocol (IP) address in a bootstrap process of computers or operating systems running on the computers. Inclusion of diskless servers can increase the difficulty of assembling and managing the server farm.